


Left Arm

by Rukiyo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prosthetics, Swearing, gavin absolutely did the tide pod challenge, i also made elijah sassy, i made elijah and gavin memers omg, i mean it's gavin so ofc, unbeta'd we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukiyo/pseuds/Rukiyo
Summary: RK900 notices some strange behaviours of Gavin's and when he asks the detective for answers, he's only left with more questions. It isn't until he's literally taken to the answer's doorstep that everything starts to make sense.





	Left Arm

Right. Right. Right. Left?

RK900 had noticed that whenever Gavin was dealing out friendly punches or pats he always used his right arm. Whenever he was dealing with juveniles it was his right arm. When Gavin was apprehending human criminals it was 50/50. However, whenever the detective was apprehending a rogue android, deviant or not, he used his left arm.

RK900, deemed Nines by Reed himself, found Gavin to be an anomaly. Always spouting things that he didn't mean or never backing down despite being filled with signs of fear. The detective intrigued him.

Gavin Reed, human, born October 7, 2002, 36 years old, and a long-standing detective in the Detroit Police Department. Right handed.

Right handed…

Ambidextrous?

The detective hardly used his left arm for fine tuned activities such as writing or eating with utensils. He favoured his right arm for that. The most peculiar thing was that despite focusing mainly on his right arm, the detectives left arm was stronger. At least, from what Nines had observed, it was.

There was also the fact that Gavin occasionally winced in pain and rub at his left bicep, typically without him even realizing. It occurred even when the man hadn't been doing anything, let alone anything strenuous.

Sometimes individuals that met the detective's left hand seemed surprised. Nines had no idea why.

"Detective Reed," Nines spoke while standing next to the detective's desk, "may I ask you a question?"

The detective had his feet propped up on his desk and was typing away on his phone. Nines could see Officer Chen's information followed up by an absurd amount of emojis that Nines felt they could be hieroglyphics.

"Didn't you already?" Gavin snarked, not looking up, but didn't deny him.

"Why do you only use your left arm when you are dealing with androids or certain humans?"

Gavin paused his typing. He turned his head to look at the android and stared.

Nines stared back.

After a moment of silence, "do you not know?"

That made Nines confused, "know what?"

Gavin snorted and raised his left arm. Nines stared at this with a furrowed brow until the skin peeled away and he saw the pure white tech underneath.

"I'm surprised you didn't read it on my record," Gavin said thoughtfully, "I didn't really keep this a secret."

"I figured I'd build my own file on you," Nines remarked, unable to tear his eyes away from the arm, "I never looked beyond your name and briefly at accomplishments." And failures, but he didn't feel he needed to add that.

"Got smashed under some construction material. Was chasing a guy and followed him to a marked off area and BAM. Guy wasn't as lucky though." Gavin chuckled somberly.

Nines analyzed the arm, it was state of the art. Surely the detective couldn't afford it? Nines went through the detective's files but was cut short when Gavin laughed.

"Hey tin can, if you got any questions ask them to my fucking face, don't look them up."

"How did you managed to obtain such an advanced prosthetic?"

Gavin's smile disappeared, and Nines regretted asking it. The skin reappeared on his arm and Gavin stared at his palm.

"Advanced, huh" Gavin murmured to himself. He left out a breath and returned his gaze to his partner, "I got lucky."

Not a lie but not the full truth.

"Lucky?"

"That's enough questions, get back to work tin can."

RK900 did as told but his LED retained a solid yellow. Would Connor know?

xxx

"Detective Reed's prosthetic?" Connor echoed back in confusion. They were seated on the couch in Hank's living room. RK900 had been staying with his predecessor, his brother, since his activation. Sumo's head was laid in Connor's lap as he pet the dog.

"Yes. I am curious as to how he managed to obtain it," Nines said, "I do not believe he would be able to afford it, even with insurance."

Connor winced, while he had no ill intent, Nines was blunt and to the point. All things considered, the android was similar to Gavin in multiple ways. Perhaps that was why the two got along so well.

“Did you ask him?” Connor inquires, after receiving a nod, “and what was his response?”

“He said he got lucky and told me to get back to work,” Nines said with a frown. Connor mirrored his expression, LED turning yellow before his face lit up.

“ _Oh_ ,” Connor breathed, “that’s what he meant.”

Nines stared at his brother, waiting for an explanation. When he wasn’t given one he prodded Connor, “what do you mean?”

Connor grinned, “well, I guess what the detective said is true.”

Nines glared at Connor’s cryptic sentences, “Connor.”

“Here’s a hint, many humans consider genetics a lottery,” Connor laughs but adds nothing else. Nines furrows his brows before shaking his head.

“So Detective Reed is related to someone in the fields of prosthetics?”

“Well… I wouldn’t go that far,” Connor murmurs, “Their field isn’t specifically prosthetics…”

“Connor,” Nines hisses. Connor grins.

“That’s all you’re getting out of me. You can find out the rest by asking the Detective more or doing your own investigation,” Connor teases. Nines glares at his brother as he watched him get up to feed Sumo.

Nines sighed and pet Sumo. The canine licked his hand and jumped up, placing his paws on Nine’s shoulders to lick his face. He didn’t stop til Connor came out with his food and Nines was quickly abandoned in favor of dinner. Nines went to clean his face while still trying to figure out who this mysterious relative was.

xxx

The question plagued Nines for over a week. Gavin wasn’t answering any more questions about the origins of the prosthetic and Connor enjoyed teasing his brother. Nines was suspecting Connor had a superiority complex…

“Why do you want to know so badly?” Gavin asked him one day, eyebrow raised, feet propped up and leaning back in his chair.

“Detective, if you lean back any further you will fall backwards,” Nines said before answering, “I… I want to know more about you.”

Gavin frowned, “but why?”

Nines stared at Gavin for a moment. “I enjoy your company, Detective. I may even go as far as to say I like you.”

Gavin’s face flushed before he fell backwards in his chair, “PHCK!”

“NICE ONE GAV,” came Tina’s shout from somewhere behind him. He flipped her the bird before getting up.

“Warn a guy before you say shit like that,” Gavin says, fixing his chair and sitting back down, blush still prominent on his face.

“I apologize Detective, though I do not see a reason for what I said to warrant such a reaction,” Nines replies, raising an eyebrow. Gavin runs his right hand down his face and sighs. Nines’ eyes follow the movement closely.

“It was a gift,” Gavin says quietly, “from my brother.”

Nines LED turned yellow as he pulled up the detective’s family pedigree before frowning, “brother? Detective, you have no brother listed on your file—”

“No,” Gavin replied, shaking his head, “not anymore.”

Nines paused, watching Gavin’s expression for a moment, “is this _brother_ deceased?”

Gavin barked out a laugh, “oh hell no, nothing can kill that guy. Guy has his own fortress of solitude. Practically untouchable.”

“Then why is he not listed in your family records?”

“He was… Not anymore,” Gavin shrugs, before grinning, “and that’s all you’re ever going to know, tin can.”

Nines frowned, “I have more questions.”

“Well they can phck right off,” Gavin replies, “because we got a case.”

xxx

Gavin. Gavin. _Gavin_.

Nines LED is a bright red as he wraps his Cyberlife jacket around the Detective’s shoulders. Gavin lets out a deep sigh as he looks over the crime scene, android currently being arrested, a crack across his face and its thirium splattered all over its face.

Gavin stares down at his body and Nines follows his line of sight to his left arm. The knuckles are smashed and damaged and the forearm is deeply dented and a piece if cracked, showing off the circuitry beneath. Besides his arm, Gavin is not seriously injured, just a few cuts and bruises on his face and body.

“It’s good that prosthetics have yet to be developed with a sense of feeling in them,” Nines said calmly before Gavin shook his head. The android blinked.

“I can touch and feel this arm like a normal arm,” Gavin says calmly, popping a cigarette in his mouth, “but I can turn it off and on.”

Nines regards Gavin with a shocked look before narrowing his gaze and plucking the cigarette out of the man’s mouth and tossing it away. Gavin scowls. “Detective—”

“I’m fine,” Gavin growls, “I’m not some baby that needs to be coddled.”

“Please,” Nines says softly, adjusting his coat to protect Gavin’s body from the night breeze, “let me help.”

Gavin goes quiet, regarding the android. He abruptly stands up, rummaging through his pockets before tossing his keys at Nines. Nines catches them, confused.

“You want to help? You’re driving then,” Gavin says before walking to his car, Nines following him immediately, completely lost as to what was going on. Gavin didn’t indulge him with any explanation, only punching in and address into the GPS and stared out the window the entire ride. Nines looked up the address and froze. He turned to look at Gavin, but the man refused to look at him, staring out into the night. Nines silently started the car and drove to the address.

When they pull up to a large mansion on the outskirts of town, they’re greeted with a blonde android standing on the doorstep. An RT-600, Chloe.

As they park and walk up the steps, she greets them with a smile, “Gavin, RK900, please come right in.”

Gavin still says nothing as they step inside and Chloe shuts the door. The only thing he does is hiss when Chloe checks his face over and brushes over a tender cut on his face.

“Gavin, what happened?” A man’s voice cuts the silence. Nines regards the new but familiar individual. He doesn’t need a facial scan to know who this is, all androids and humans knew who this was. Elijah Kamski.

“Eli,” Gavin says before he hisses and swats Chloe’s prodding hands away, “quit it.”

She frowns before leaving to another room. Nines’ eyes follow her before returning to Kamski.

Elijah raised a brow expectantly, glancing down at Nines’ jacket, still draped over Gavin’s shoulders before smirking. Gavin blushed, “I fucked up my arm in a fight with a bot.”

“Of course, you did,” Elijah sighs, shaking his head amused, “was it in a Denny’s parking lot?”

Gavin snorts, “do those still exist?” Elijah shrugs before gesturing them in to a living room where they spot Chloe carrying in equipment and placing them next to the couch. They take a seat and Gavin detaches his arm and hands it to Elijah who examines it.

Chloe stands in front of Gavin with a damp cloth and begins to pat at the blood and thirium covering the detective’s face. Gavin grits his teeth and grips his knee as he applies cream to his wounds. When she finishes, patting on some bandages for good measure, Gavin glances at Nines.

“You look someone shoved a lime up your ass,” Gavin snorts.

“Who even says that?” Elijah’s face scrunches up as he goes about fixing the arm.

“Me,” Gavin snarks, “so, does this answer your question robocop?”

Nines blinked before roaming his gaze to Gavin’s face, then to Chloe’s and Elijah’s, then back to Gavins. “Your records didn’t…”

“That’s cause this jackass,” Gavin juts a thumb at Elijah who flips him off, “decided to legally change his information and leave the fam.”

“You could be a Kamski if you wanted,” Elijah says offhandedly, screwing in a new panel on the arm, “get rid of dad’s name on your record.”

Gavin snorts, “and have everyone ask me if I’m really related to you? Fuck that. Plus, everyone knows me as Reed anyway.”

Elijah shakes his head fondly before screwing in the last bit before turning the arm around in his hand, “there, good as new.” He handed it to Gavin to thanked him before attached it back on, the jacket sliding off his left shoulder.

“GAH!” Gavin yelped, starling Nines, before giving Elijah the dirtiest look, “you jerk! You turned up the sensitivity on it!”

Elijah gave him a smug grin, “that’s for calling me a jackass.”

“Petty.”

“Pot calling the kettle black.”

“Phck you.”

“Love you too, now go home and sleep,” Elijah said, tossing a spare bolt at Gavin’s head. He smirked, “unless you wanna have a sleepover—”

“Nope fuck that,” Gavin says, standing up fast enough that Nines’ jacket falls onto the couch behind him. Nines glanced at Chloe but she was watching them fondly. She noticed him looking and offered her arm with her skin peeled back. Nines accepted and was given information about Gavin’s arm and a peculiar file labeled _Gavvywavvy_. He furrowed his brows at her, but she simply rose a finger to her lips in a _shh_ gesture and winked with a smile.

“Let’s go Nines,” Gavin shouted, shoving Nines’ jacket into the latter’s chest, “Bye Eli, Chlo”

“Good night Gavin, RK900,” Chloe waved, “have a safe trip.”

“Night Gav, RK,” Elijah said, ruffling his brother’s hair, “don’t eat too many tide pods.”

Gavin flipped him the bird, grinning, before stepping down the stairs and getting into his car. Nines gave Elijah and questioning look before following Gavin.

“Detective, have you consumed laundry detergent before?” Nines inquired, as he started up the car.

“No,” Gavin said quickly. Nines paused, turning to look at him. A lie. Gavin flushed, “IT WAS ONE TIME OK!?”

Nines could hear Elijah burst out laughing as he drove away.

xxx

Later that night as he sat on the couch downstairs in Hank’s house did the open the folder that Chloe provided him with. Nines stiffened and felt thirium rush to his face, eyes widening. Inside was many photos of Gavin, throughout childhood to young adulthood. The most recent photo was one of Gavin in a pair of shorts far too small with the words “ARE YOU NASTY” written on them, singing into a half empty bottle of Jager. In the background he could make out Elijah Kamski with a hand on his stomach laughing. Inside the folder was also a memo.

_I have many more images and videos of our Gavvy ;) feel free to let me know if you want more! –Chloe <3 _

Nines spent the entire night going through the folder and had difficulty meeting Gavin’s eyes the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! Half of it was written on my phone while stuck in a waiting room so it's kind of just a spur of the moment idea. I always enjoyed the idea that Gavin and Elijah are related!


End file.
